This invention relates to a modular cable guide. In one preferred form, the invention relates to a cable guide comprised of a single molded body component which can be assembled with other identical body components in various configurations so as to create a modular cable guide of desired size. In another form, the invention also comprises an end module or piece, which can be attached to the assembled body components at each end thereof, in order to make the modular cable guide more stable and user-friendly.
Cables are used extensively in many situations for connecting electric or electronic devices with respect to each other, and also to power sources. One particular area where many cables may be used may be in film or television production locations or sound studios, which includes a myriad of equipment components such as lighting, cameras, electrical props and other such devices. A multiplicity of cables may also be found when connecting computers and computer-related devices to each other. Yet another example where many cables may be found are on construction sites or in seminar rooms, where speakers, microphones, amplifiers, lighting, projectors and other equipment may typically be needed.
In many instances, the devices are separated from each other by significant distances, and it is necessary that they be connected to other devices in the network, as well as to possible power sources, by dedicated cables which may need to extend over a considerable distance. Where many such devices are used, this can, of course, easily lead to a tangle of cables which are undesirable for several reasons. First, it is more difficult to identify specific cables which may be associated with a particular device. Second, the tangle of cables may also lead to dangerous conditions, where people may trip over the cables, or the movement of other equipment may be impeded by such cables causing an obstacle to the locating of equipment at a particular site.
In an effort to control and lay out the plurality of cables that may be needed at a particular site, certain cable guides are sometimes used. The cable guides may have specially designed configurations which render the cables less of an obstacle to the unimpeded flow of people and other equipment. One procedure used for holding electrical cables in place and keeping them stationary involves the so-called “basket weaving” method, done with a rope or sash.